A full size cDNA copy of gene 9 (the gene that codes for the outer capsid glycoprotein VP7) from porcine rotavirus strain OSU has been cloned and its restriction pattern analyzed. We are in the process of sequencing this gene and transferring it to expression vectors. We are employing the expression vector system developed by Dr. Inouye at Stoneybrook University. Currently, different clones of the vectors containing copies of gene 9 have been constructed and are being analyzed for expression.